


Riddles and Origamis

by asmaanixx



Category: Gotham (2014)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of Isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: A series of drabbles that will be written on the notorious villains of Gotham: The Penguin and The Riddler.





	

“I have to go.” Edward said softly, his brows scrunched, his gaze lowered to the floor. He shuffled his feet backwards, his body wanting to act out his words before he changed his mind.

“What?” Oswald blubbered out, not quite believing how hard the sudden force of his words were hitting him. “Leave? How can you leave me? I-I mean, if this is about Isabella, then I have already told you that I am sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me to step in when I shouldn’t have but-”

“It’s not about Isabella Oswald.” Edward interrupted, not wishing to talk about her when this was about them. “This is about us. More importantly it’s about me. I,” He adjusted his glasses. “I need to leave so that I can think some things through.”

“Are you not happy here?” Oswald attempted again. “If someone said something to you then tell me and I will-”

“Oswald,” Edward interrupted once again, “No one said anything to me.” He answered looking him straight in the eye. “I can’t be here written now. There are some things that I need to think over. About u-, myself. About Gotham..” He trailed off as he began to think right then and there what exactly it was that he had wanted for himself.

“Can I help?” Oswald asked, not being able to see his best friend in such a turmoil.

“No, I don’t think you can. What we want are two different things Oswald. I don’t think you’ll ever be able to understand.” Edward replied, his eyes glossy from the hazy trance he lost himself in.

“Ohh,” Oswald whispered, his eyes scanning the floor to stop the welling of his tears. He silently choked as his throat clogged up with heavy emotions that were trying to claw their way up. “Well, if that’s the case,” He forced his heavy head to look up at the man before him with a beaming smile, “I wish you the best of luck. May you find what you are looking for.”

Edward shook his head slightly and pressed his lips tight in a smile.

“Thank you Oswald. You have been awfully kind to me. I will never forget you.” Edward said a warm softness tugging at his lips as his eyes wash over Oswald’s face.

“Kind of hard to when I’m going to be constantly in your face.” Oswald joked but only got Edward’s confused look in return. “Mayor.” He clarified with a shake of his head to which Edward nodded his head in embarrassment.

“Umm, I think I should get going now.” Edward mentioned, pointing vaguely behind him.

“Right of course.” Oswald agreed taking a step back. “Well, goodbye Ed.” He laughed, wet eyes smiling at him.

“Goodbye Mayor Cobblepot.” Edward greeted, watching his friend limp away. When the door had clicked, he whispered to the stillness of the air, “Goodbye Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reach me, go to burdenofheroes.tumblr.com


End file.
